


Darkness

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Dark, Darkness, Gen, Home, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: The shadows were his.





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> feels a bit choppy, im sorry :( I just wanted to express my love of the dark. I hide in my room alot and its usually dark.

The darkness was _his_ home.

The darkness is a ninja's home.

Michelangelo sat in the darkness and embraced it, far faster than his brothers.

Mikey felt comfortable in the shadows, the dark was careful on his eyes. The light hurt.  
  
When the power went out in their home, Mikey was usually the last to notice, his room never really had a light but a lamp and a digital alarm clock that Donatello fixed, but even then, Mikey didn't turn the lamp on often.  
  
Mikey was _okay_ with the _dark_.  
  
Mikey _thrived_ in the _dark_.  
  
He's been able to pick off his brothers, friends, even foot soldiers, and terrify them to no ends. Mikey was a skilled ninja in this, and was good at using the darkness for his benefit.  
  
Master Splinter even commented about it to his brothers after the lights had come on, and Mikey slightly bragged at their scared facial expressions.  
  
Mikey navigated the night far quicker than his brothers.  
  
When Mikey grew and his brothers became good at hiding in the shadow just as him, he felt _anger_.  
  
_He_ was suppose to find _his_ home in the shadows.  
  
It was _his_ comfort place.  
  
His _brothers_ didn't deserve the darkness like _he did_. _They_ didn't enjoy it. _They_ didn't appreciate it.  
  
They would be caught and Mikey would be the one to escape because  
  
_the shadows were his._  
  
_His home._  
  
_His._


End file.
